Future in the Making
by PinkandYellowKlaineBunnies
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry Potter's life finally became good. He had everthing he wanted in life, and the right person to spend it with.


Author's Note: Everything belings to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot. If I did I wouldn't be writing here. I'd be writing my next book. Please enjoy :) It's my first fic so give me some feed back. I'll even take requests. I may not do all of them but it wouldn't hurt to submit. I'm sorry for any spelling errors. My computer doesn't have spell check and I can't spell to save my life. Now enough with my rambleing, on with the story! Enjoy! :P

Minerva McGonagall was the happiest woman in the world. She was engaged to the most wonderful, sexiest man in the entire wizarding world, and she was six months pregnant. She walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a smile on her face. She was on her way to the Gryffindor common room to retrieve her fiancè, Harry Potter. She was half-way there when she was stopped by Professor Severus Snape aka Hermione Granger's boyfriend of ten months.

" Hello Minerva, What a lovely day isn't it?" He asked politely.

" Oh yes, Severus. What a lovely day indeed." Minerva replies with a smile.

" Well, you look oftley happy, you wouldn't be heading to the Gryffindor common room would you?" He asked her.

" Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Would you like to join me? I'm sure Hermione would love a visit from you." she said.

" It would be an honor, Miss. McGonagall." He replied with a laugh. " Soon to be Mrs. Potter." He said with another.

Minerva rolled her eyes and said " Ohhhh Severus you are sooooo hilarious."

"Thank you very much. Hermione tells me that all the time." he said as they stared to walk towards Gryffindor tower.

After a few more minutes of small talk and jokes, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. " Ohhh Professors it good to see you again. Password?" she said politely.

" Ginger Newts" Minerva said.

Severus laughed." Ginger Newts? Really Minerva you couldn't come up with something better than your favorite food?" he asked histaricly laughing.

" No I couldn't." she said feeling like she was on the brink of tears.

And with that the portrait opened and they entered the quiet common room. The only two students there were 8th years, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The portrait closed loudly behind them, causing the two students to look up from their work at the two intruders.

"Sevvybear!" Hermione said with a smile.

She ran up to Severus and hugged him. She pulled away just enough to stand on her tippy toes and kiss him. Minerva laughed causing the two lovebirds to brake apart.

" Sevvybear?" she said laughing hard.

"Okay thats payback for almost making you cry." Severus said.

"Minny, what does he mean almost making you cry? What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

Before she could reply, Minerva was interupted by Hermione." Severus what did you do? What did I tell you about being nice to Minerva?" she asked.

"It was nothing. I promise, It's just that Severus was making fun of the password, asking if thats the only thing I could think of, since I eat them non-stop. That's all. I mean it's not my fault that I crave Ginger Newts. I mean I like them, but it's not like it's all I ever eat." Minerva said tears in her eyes.

"Awwwwww, sweety it's okay." Harry said, and hugged her.

She let her tears out and cried on his shoulder. Harry stroked her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear as she cried.

" Severus you see what you do. Minerva is six months pregnant for Merlin's sake, and you have to make stupid crakes about Ginger Newts." Hermione said angrly.

Minerva looked up and wiped away the last of her tears and said" It's okay, Hermione. It really isn't his fault. I'm just very emotional and he only meant is as a joke and I shouldn't have took it too seriously. He really didnt mean it to offend me he just meant that I could have thought of something better for a password." Minerva said.

"Still Severus you should watch what you say and how you say it. I know it didn't mean to offend Min or make her cry. And I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just very aggravated at the moment." Hermione said.

" I accept your apology. Now, why are you aggravated?" Snape asked his girlfriend.

" Nothing it's just that Ronald felt the need to, yet again, say that he thinks that you're too old for me and that he was in love with me. I calmly told him that I don't care what he thinks and that I was in love with Severus Snape and nothing he said or did would change that." Hermione said.

" Yeah, and then he started saying all this stuff like' the only reason Hermione is dating you is so she can pass Potions, and that she was the new Gryffindor slut, and all this nasty stuff,'. And when I said that is wasn't true, he said I was lying and that I shouldn't be talking because I knocked up the Gryffindor Bitch and how you're older than me and that we're only dating because of the baby, but we were dating for a year before you got pregnant." Harry said.

" And he was just very out of line. I mean what ever happened to the Ron Weasley we became friends with in frist year." Hermion said.

" She's still there Hermione, he's just jealous that you're in love with Severus instead of him, He'll get over it and come around eventually." Minerva said.

" You think so?" Hermione asked.

" Of course. They don't call me 'The Great Minerva McGonagall' for nothing, do they?" She said with a laugh.

Looking at the clock on the mantle, above the roaring fire, Minerva saw it was 5:45. " Ohhhhh Merlin, we're late for our appointment, Poppy is going to kill us. Sorry guys we have to go. We'll see you later." Minerva said.

And she and Harry left the common room, heading towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione turned towards her boyfriend and said

"So what brings you here? Or did you just come to vist?" she asked.

"Actually, I came here to steel you away from your books for an hour or two for a romantic picnic." He replied.

" That sounds lovely, but I have to do my potions homework or my professor will be very angry." Hermione replied, turning back to her book.

" I'm sure your professor won't mind." Severus said.

" Oh yeah and how will that look to the rest of the class if I don't turn in my work. Then they'll think all the rumors are true about me sleeping with you so I dont have to do any work." Hermione said.

" Okay, how about we go on our pinic and when we come back, I'll give you a hand with your homework?" Severus suggested.

" That sounds lovely." Hermione said.

" I thought you would like that" He said with a big smile on his face.

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her out of the common room.

Mean While... Minerva and Harry walked into the Hospital wing hand in hand. At the sound of the door slamming behind them, Poppy Pompfrey came rushing out of her office.

"Finally, Where have you two been? I've been worried sick about you?" Poppy said.

"Sorry, Poppy. We lost track of time. " Minerva replied.

" Yeah, well, your late and now we dont have that much time for you appointment." she said annoyed."Well come on then. Lay down on a bed and unbutton your shirt. I'll be there in a minute." she told them.

Minerva walked over to an empty bed and layed down. She took off her outer robes and unbottoned the top part of her dress, to the bottom of her large, protrouding, came back out with her wand and a bottle of vitamins.

"Okay, lets see how the baby is." she said.

She leaned over the bed and said a spell over Minerva's stomage. A picture of the baby appeared over her stomage.

"Okay, everything looks good. The baby looks healthy. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked the happy, soon to be parents.

" Yes, we do" They anwsered.

"Okay, your having..." she said as she examed the picture."A girl." She smiled at the happy couple. she said another spell and the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Do you want pictures?" she asked them.

"Of course we do." Harry anwsered.

Poppy smiled and said another spell and pictures of the baby appeared in front of the little group." Here you go. and Here's some more vitamins, Minerva. Everything looks good so I'll see you in three weeks for another check-up. And feel free to come anytime you have any question or you think somethings not right or you just don't feel well. It may be nothing but we want to be careful. Have a good day." She said and left the happy couple alone.

Minerva buttoned her dress and sat up. "WOW. A girl!" She said slightly stunded.

" I know. I hope she looks just like you." Harry replies helping his fiancè off the bed and into her outer robes.

"Really?" she asked

"Of course. It would be awesome if we had a little Minerva running around. Don't you think?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but it would also be fun if we had a little Harry running around too." she said

"Well, our next kid can be a boy." Harry said with a laugh.

"Deal." Minerva said with a laugh.

They were about to leave when Poppy came out of her office again. she walked over to them and said "Can you give this to Severus. I need him to brew some healing potions for me and I don't have time to go around the castel looking for him and I have no time to go down to the dungens and put it on his desk. And I figured since he's dating your bestfriend you see him a lot and I figured that you could give it to him."

"Yeah Poppy we'll give it to him." Harry said.

" Thank you" she replied before going back to her office.

Harry grabbed the list and he and Minerva left the hospital.

"So how about I walk you to your last class of the day and then afterwards, we go for a very romantic walk and then have a very romantice dinner for two in our rooms." Harry suggested.

"That sounds so good. I wish we could do that now instead of a half hour from now." Minerva said.

" Well if you don't feel up to teaching I'm sure Albus wouldn't mind covering your class. It is Friday so he won't be that busy." Harry said with concer for her.

"No, I'm fine really. I'm just not in the mood to teach kids stuff their not going to pay attention to anyway. But I have to." Minerva replied

" Well, what class do you have?" He asked.

"3rd year Gryffindors and Slytherins" She said.

"Well, at least your Gryffindors will pay attention." Harry said as they reached the door to the Tranfigurations classroom.

"Okay baby. Have a good day. I'll be right here as soon as your class ends. I love you."

"I love you, too" she replied and kissed him on the check before she entered her classroom.

"Alright, class. Today we will be learning about the usefulness of Tranfigureation in life or death situations." She said taking her place at the front of the class.

Half an hour later the bell rang and she dismissed her class.

"Finally." Minerva said as she sat down at her desk and closed her eyes.

"Hey Minnie how was class?" Harry asked as he walked through the door.

"Long." was all she replied, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"What happen baby? Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice laced with concern as he walked up to her.

"Nothing happen. It's just that this is the frist time I sat down all class." She said opening her eyes to see her worried and concerned fiancè looking at her.

"Awww my poor baby. Why didn't you sit down?" He asked

"I was plannning on telling the kids what to do then sitting up here for the rest of class. Getting up once or twice to walk around to make sure they were doing it right. But they kept asking me questions. 'Professor, am I doing this right?' or 'Professor can you help me?' or my favorite 'Professor can you show me what we're suppossed to do again?' It sucked." Minerva replied

"Aww come on sweety. Lets skip the walk and go straight to our quarters. I'll give you a foot message and we can watch a movie and snuggle up and eat whatever you want." Harry said.

"That sounds great. Lets go." She said getting up and her and Harry set off for their quarters to have a very romantic night. They walked hand in hand down the corridors towards their rooms. They stopped in front of the portrait of Godric Gryfindor.

"Password?" He asked the happy couple.

"Tabby." Harry replied, and they portrait swong open. It reveled a good sized sitting room adorn in Gryfindor red and gold. Harry lead his tired fiancè to the soft couch.

"Sit sweetie and I'll get you some tea." Harry said, helping her sit and removing her shoes for her. He helped her get settled on the couch and walked to the kitchen and stated making tea.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Pizza." Minerva replied from her spot on the couch.

"Okay, sounds good. What kind?"

"Ummm.. saucegue, peperonii, peppers and onions, bacon, extra cheese, and sardines." Minerva said as her protruding stomagh growled.

"Alright, whatever you want, sweetie. We'll get two then." Harry said as he exited the kitchen with a cup of tea for his tired fiancè."one with what you just said on it and one plain chesse."

Harry handed Minerva her tea and sat down next to her. She took a sip and placed her cup on the coffee table. Harry opened his arms and Minerva placed herself in his embrace, placing her hand in his. With one hand intertwined with hers and the other on their unborn child, Harry kissed the top of her head, thanking Merlin for all the good in his life.

He was lucky. He had a wonderful, beautiful fiancè, and they were expecting their first child. The threat of Voldemort was gone, Harry having defeated him last year. Life was perfect. Just the way it was ment to be.

THE END

Author's Note: Good? Bad? Absolutly AMAZING? Tell me in a much appreciated review! :P


End file.
